diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/21 August 2018
00:22:41 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" EY 00:23:43 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" no 00:25:05 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" temz 00:25:10 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" hello 00:28:37 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" hi 00:44:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Hi temz 00:46:25 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" hi donut 00:47:02 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Hi 00:47:12 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Swwfsrdfrvtvt 00:47:16 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" *Boss 00:47:37 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Sorry, I misspelled your name 00:47:40 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" what was that 00:47:48 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" @dontutghtnbfngfdjhnrjf 00:47:57 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" oops i misspelled ur name lol 00:48:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Oops 00:48:05 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" silly keyboard, am i right? 00:48:16 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Indeed 01:38:30 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 04:56:01 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 06:30:59 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 06:31:06 Hello? 06:32:00 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 06:41:07 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" hi 07:46:46 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 07:47:22 Hello? 07:51:25 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" hi 07:51:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="Kometh" Hey 08:39:32 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" hi 08:39:48 Hi. 09:16:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" hi 09:44:48 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:01:41 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 10:01:41 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:44:26 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 10:48:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" Laughing my ass off and rolling on the floor so hard that my kidneys explode and i bleed out all over the ground dying 10:48:58 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" gonna use that instead of LMAO 10:55:10 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:55:13 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:57:54 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 11:13:01 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:15:16 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:39:15 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:39:27 <Özün_Oldun> オートトリアングゥ" Hi 12:07:55 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:19:47 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 12:30:44 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:31:19 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 13:57:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="Royalbaby" so this is what happens when someone enters and leaves chat 17:04:23 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 20:18:07 -!- Briskmetal007 has joined Special:Chat 20:18:09 o 20:18:17 o 20:18:17 o 20:18:18 o 20:18:20 ok bye 20:18:31 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" h 20:18:34 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" o 20:19:13 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" o 20:19:20 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" o 20:19:21 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" o 20:19:22 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" o 20:19:28 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" iinsert o here/i 20:19:28 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" time to stop 20:19:32 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" time t 20:19:34 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" o 20:19:35 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" stop 20:19:39 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" n 20:19:41 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" O 20:19:44 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" u 20:19:47 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" You've just made a terrible mistake, Tidal. 20:19:48 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" I'll count down from 100 now. 20:19:48 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" sparky stop encouraging him 20:20:00 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" lemme fetch my list of numbers from 100-0 20:20:07 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" not again 20:20:13 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" sparky st O p enc O uraging him 20:20:17 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" O 20:20:17 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" O 20:20:24 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" stop 20:20:39 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" st O p 20:20:45 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" i actually have a list of numbers from 100-0 20:20:49 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" boss stop 20:20:51 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" if you want me to stop never say O again 20:20:52 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" or you'll make a terrible mistake 20:20:54 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" that you will regret 20:20:55 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" this is your final warning 20:21:31 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" k 20:21:46 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" but from now on i will capitalize any O i say 20:21:50 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" no 20:21:51 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" no 20:21:52 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" stop 20:21:56 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" alright nevermind i didnt even do it there 20:22:59 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" also sparky can u pls not count down from 100 20:25:35 And this proves very insignificant odds are still possible. 20:25:51 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" what] 20:27:13 This chat was dead, seemed eternal. 20:27:34 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" yeah 20:27:41 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ded chat happens all the time 20:27:50 And here, we have an explosion of 42 messages in less than half an hour. 20:28:17 It's dreaded silence here. I don't know how it is on Discord. 20:28:28 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" whatever 20:28:46 ? 2018 08 21